forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Faerinaal
| reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = Vaeros | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic good | challenge35 = 29 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Faerinaal ( ) was an eladrin celestial paragon and consort of the eladrin queen Morwel. He dwelt in the Court of Stars with her and oversaw the defenses of that realm. He was also sworn to rescue eladrin captured by evil forces and taken to dangerous locations such as the Abyss. He lived with Morwel in the Gates of the Moon. Description Faerinaal appeared as a handsome and graceful eladrin. He wore a midnight-blue robe covered with silver stars and arcane symbols. He often wielded a shining longsword. He could also take the form of a scintillating globe of light, which was just as much his true form as the humanoid one. Personality He was known to have a mischievous air about him, but was absolutely dedicated to Morwel and was willing to die to protect his queen. Abilities As a celestial paragon, Faerinaal was the equal of any archfiend and only the gods were a more powerful force of goodness. He had both bardic and wizardly abilities and was a skilled longsword fighter. He could create a powerful protective aura akin to a combined magic circle against evil and minor globe of invulnerability at will, as well as slay evil creatures with his gaze. He could also cast a ray of energy that would send the target into a dream-filled sleep. Evil creatures under this effect were wracked with psychically damaging nightmares. Upon transforming into his globe form, he could use powerful ray attacks as well. Activities A significant portion of Faerinaal's time was spent overseeing the strategy of the celestials of the layer of Androlynne in their perpetual conflict to protect the remaining eladrin children who were trapped there because of an ancient mistake made by one of his predecessors. History Faerinaal was with the eladrin armies when they defeated the obyriths on the Plain of Infinite Portals, the event that led to the rise of the tanar'ri as the rulers of the Abyss. Appendix See Also * Oberon Gallery Faerinaal Blood Wars.jpg|Faerinaal, from the Blood Wars collectible card game. References Connections Category:Males Category:Consorts Category:Rulers Category:Tulanis Category:Wizards Category:Celestial paragons Category:Members of the Court of Stars Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Court of Stars Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Aquallor Category:Inhabitants of Mithardir Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Planes of Chaos Category:Inhabitants of the Upper Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Gates of the Moon Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes